Guardian of the chosen
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During the final battle with Sasuke at the VotE, Naruto is sent to the pokemon world and found by Team Rocket, who experimented on him which lead him to befriending Mewtwo. Now how will the pokemon world handle a Naruto with the power to become anyone or any Pokemon and why is he following Ashley around? Rated M for later lemons.


**Hay everyone here's another of the challenges I took from Challegner, i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

'psychic talking'

_flashbacks_

_"thinking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking/Pokedex"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

"Sigh, this sure is boring, wouldn't you say Kura?" a tall blonde haired male of about fifteen asked as he sat up in the stands and slowly stroked the head of the ninetales sitting next to him.

The blonde was one Naruto Uzumaki and the ninetales next to him was his old prisoner and second mate the Kyubi no Kitsune, or Kura, as he called her. Currently both were watching as Mewtwo and Mew clashed in the air using psychic bubbles of energy while one the arena floor, the pokemon and clone pokemon fought each other, the six trainers and Nurse Joy watching helplessly.

"You're right, but you have to remember, Mewtwo is as hard headed as you some time's," Kura said looking up as the pink and blue bubble's clashed again causing the two to sigh as the remembered how this all happened.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was panting as he stood across from Sasuke, who was also panting from their fight as they both prepared for a final clash. The war was over and the two teens were once again at the Valley of the End, fighting for their lives._

"_Looks like this is the end teme, nowhere to run," Naruto panted with a smirk on his face._

"_That's what you thing dobe, but I still have a trick left," Sasuke said as his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan began to spin, and Naruto began to be pulled into a Kamui._

"Damn this isn't good, got to try to get out,"_ Naruto though as he tried to overpower the Kamui by coating his body in Kurama's chakra before releasing it in a giant pulse, which worked in getting him out of the Kamui, and killing Sasuke in the shockwave. However instead of landing in the Valley of the End, like he expected, Naruto landed in a room with full of people in black uniforms with a giant red R on their shirts._

_With the last of his energy Naruto looked around, catching a glimpse of a tall two men rushing over to him before he passed out._

_Over the next ten years Naruto was able to pick up a few things from the minds of the minds of the people experimenting on him, using the psychic power they gave him._

_Apparently, Naruto had ended up inside a new base for a criminal organization known as Team Rocket, who planned to take over the world that he had found himself in, which was field with creatures known as pokemon._

_After he had arrived he had begun to heal, which to the people around him was at an accelerated rate. After running a few test on him, and using lots of things to keep him asleep, they discovered that his DNA was capable of consuming and adapting other types of DNA making it his own. With this knowledge in mind the spent the next ten years extracting small amounts of blood from him and adding small amounts of DNA to him, which gave him a psychic ability to read their minds and learn a little about the world he was in, which was definitely not is own._

_He learnt from Kurama that when he used her chakra to try to overpower and break free of the Kamui, he had been flung into a new world._

_Over the ten years that he had been experimented on, Naruto had gained a power that he liked, the pokemon ability known as Transform, which allowed him to take the form of any human or pokemon, along with their abilities. It was also where he met his first mate, Mewtwo._

"I can't take it anymore,"_ Naruto said one day, as he used his psychic ability to break the tube he was in, Mewtwo doing the same._

_Once they were free, having killed everyone who was in the lab, with Kura's help, having transferred her along with a small percent of her power into the body on a dead ninetales that was being experimented on to be a super weapon, the three were approached by a man named, Giovanni, who offered to help them learn to control their powers._

_After a few months of being used by the man, the three broke out of the place he was keeping them, killing a lot of guards, before landing back on the island where they had originally met._

'Naruto, I'm sick of human, so I've decided to wipe out all humans, and create a new world,'_ Mewtwo said getting a sigh from Naruto, who knew her plan was going to fail._

"If it will make you happy then by all means, however while you are doing that I'm going to enjoy the world a little and become a pokemon trainer,"_ he said hugging her from behind, causing her to glare at him. _"I'm also going to put an end to all of Team Rocket, and their plans, while you're working on your plan,"_ he smirked kissing her before leaving to register as a pokemon trainer._

_Flashback End_

After leaving her to start on her plan to end all human life, which he knew would fail but she was to damn stubborn to listen to him which was why he loved her, Naruto headed to Pallet town, where he registered as a pokemon trainer thanks to Oak, and began collecting the other seven badge's he would need for the pokemon league, having stolen the Earth Badge from Giovanni before they left.

This lead him to his current position, watching Mewtwo's plan fall to pieces before he would comfort her. He had gathered all eight badges and was keeping a close eye on one the trainers Mewtwo had invited to the island and had actually made it past her storm, even though it was in an unorthodox way, getting help from three of team Rockets idiotic members, who he was allowing to live since it was actually pretty funny watching them try and fail to get the girls Pikachu.

The trainer he currently had his eye on was on Ashley Ketchum, a fifteen year old girl from Pallet town who had caught his interest, though he couldn't really explain why. She had long black hair that went past her ass, black eyes that had a certain flare in them. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt which hugged her body, enhancing her c-cup sized breast which were hidden under her blue denim jacket while a hat rested on her head.

Suddenly both Mewtwo and Mew landed in the center of the field, their power colliding before exploding, knocking everybody of their feet.

"Well looks like it's time to step in," he sighed standing up, taking on a male form of Mewtwo, recalling Kura to her pokeball, and hovering over the field as Ashley ran in between a blast of power from both Mewtwo and Mew.

'That human, he tried to stop our battle,' Mewtwo said in shock as she watched Ashley turn to stone, before her Pikachu attempted to wake her up by shocking her, only to begin crying along with the other pokemon.

"And now you see why I didn't help you in your silly plan," Naruto said floating up to them, startling Mew. "I knew your plan would fail one way or another" he said as she looked away from him glaring. "Look Mei, I know you hate humans because of what they did to us, but you have to understand, not all humans are evil," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Look down there," he pointed towards Ashley, "that human sacrificed herself to end the fighting and save the pokemon, both the originals and the clones, even the ones that weren't hers," Mewtwo looked down, small tears in her eyes as the three watched the tears flow from the pokemon, even the clones, towards the petrified Ashley, who began to glow before returning to normal.

'Maybe I was wrong, maybe humans and pokemon can live together,' she said using her powers to lift the clones into the air.

"Mewtwo, where are you going?" Ashley yelled out as the trainers gathered around her.

'Away, however it for our sakes it would be best if the memories of this night where forgotten,' she said erasing the memory of everyone, until she reached Ashley's mind.

"Let's let her remember, I don't know why but I can since something great is going to come from her," Naruto said getting a small nod from Mei as she whipped their minds and reversed time placing them back at the pokemon center before they headed for the island.

"What happen?" Ashley asked blinking her eyes, she remembered Mewtwo before she appeared inside the center, no one else appearing to remember what happened.

'They won't remember a thing, you were chosen for something, so we allowed you to remember, keep what happened secret and safe within you,' a voice said in Ashley's mind causing her to look around, missing Naruto and Mei, both transformed into humans, as they watched Ashley an her friends from across the room.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let her keep her memories?" Mei asked clanking over at Naruto, who simple nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure, like I said there's something about her that I can't explain," Naruto said with a small smirk. "For now let's just keep an eye on her," he said getting a nod from Mei before they both teleported out of the center, without anyone seeing them.

A month later Naruto was standing at the top of the steps in the stands of the Indigo League Competition as he watched Ashley battling a girl named Jeanette, who was putting up a good fight for their semi-final match.

"So who do you think will win?" Kura asked as her and Mei walked up to him in one of their human forms, Kura looked like his mom and Mei took on the appearance, and name, of the fifth Mizukage from his memories.

"Honestly, I have my money on Ashley it'll be interesting to battle her in the next round," Naruto said walking away just before the ref declared Ashley the winner. "By the way, I plan on having you battle her Mei," he said getting a shocked look from the woman, before she nodded her head in agreement, while she may be stubborn, she could never argue with Naruto, expecially since he would just send chakra into the mate mark on her neck, which looked like a ninetales, which would cause her to fall to her knees at pleasure erupted through her, since the mark would cause her to have an orgasm where she stood.

A few hours later Naruto was standing in the leagues pokemon center and watched as Ashley read the name of the person she was going to be facing the next morning.

"Naruto Uzumaki, who's that?" she asked before hearing a small chuckle from behind her.

"That would be me," Naruto say's smiling as she turned to face him, recognizing the voice from the after the incident with Mewtwo, before she turned as red as the hat on her head.

"You, you're the one…" Naruto stopped her by holding up his hand.

"Remember, keep that memory secret and safe," he said confirming that he was the voice that she heard back at the pokemon center after the incident with Mewtwo, even though she was the only one who remembered. "There are a lot of secrets in this world, including that one," he smiled as his eyes changed from blue to red to yellow then back to blue before he walked away. "Oh yeah, tomorrow, bring you best because I'm going to be using the one you remember tomorrow," he said confusing her.

The next morning, the stadium was packed with spectators, including Oak, Ashley's mom Delia, and Gary, all of whom were there to support Ashley who was standing across the field from Naruto who had a smirk on his face.

"This should be interesting, two trainers who started out in Pallet town," Oak said getting a nod from Delia, she had been their when Naruto had registered to become a pokemon trainer, and had heard what Team Rocket had done to him, since he told them after reading their minds.

"Oh this is so exciting, I wonder who will win?" Delia said blushing and rubbing the mark on her neck, which looked like a ninetales, as she remembered what happened after hearing Naruto's story about what happened to him. She dragged him back to her house for tea while he told her his entire story, which ended up with both of them in her bed with the mate mark, as Naruto called it, on her neck.

"Are both trainers ready?" the ref asked getting a nod from the two. "Then let the first match of the fifth round of the semi-final begin," he said bringing down the flags he was holding, starting the match.

"Let's go Pikachu," Ashley said getting a nod from her first pokemon as he ran onto the field.

"Alright Mei, your time to shine," he said as a Mewtwo ball, surprising Ashley at the sight of one, flew into the air before opening to release Mewtwo, causing Ashley to freeze and the crowd to murmur in confusion at the sight of the new pokemon.

"Um, excuse me, the commentators are wondering what pokemon that is?" the ref asked looking at Naruto who smirked.

"She's a new species the reason she's not known is because she's the only one of her kind and Professor Oak hasn't put out the announcement about her yet, at my request of course," he said getting wide eyes from the crowd and a small blush from Mei. "Her name is Mei, and she's a Mewtwo, a clone of Mew's DNA created by Team Rocket, I managed to save her and I'm sending a message to any team rocket members who want to try and still her, you're a dead man if you try," he said out loud, knowing that the matches were being broadcasted live and that there was a high chance that Giovanni was watching.

"Very well, the commentator and president of the league will allow it," the ref said getting a nod from the Naruto and Mei, while Ashley swallows a small lump in her throat.

"Thank you, he said before facing Ashley. "Why don't you start things of Ashley?" he said getting a thunderbolt as an answer.

The crowd cheered as the battle continued with Ashley on her last pokemon, Charizard, who remember Mei like all of Ashley's other pokemon.

'Well this should be interesting, I remember the last time we met, you threw a flamethrower at me,' Mei smirked as Charizards eyes narrowed, before he charged at Mei, fire in his eyes, only for her to dodge.

'This is actually more fun then I though, you should have let me participate a long time ago,' Mei said as she hovered in the air, dodging Charizards attacks.

"Well if you hurry up and end this, I might let you fight in the finals," Naruto said getting a small smile from her before she stopped, caught Charizard, and put him to sleep using Hypnosis, before letting him fall to the ground.

"The winner of the first match of the fifth round of the semi-finals in Naruto Uzumaki," the ref called causing the crowed to cheer.

"Yo Ashley, you put up a great match, hell Mei had a blast thanks to you and your pokemon," Naruto said holding out his hand which Ashley took with a smile causing the crowd to cheer even louder. 'And if you have questions, I'll be in Pallet one week after the pokemon league is over, but I hope you will stay to watch the rest of the pokemon league,' he smiled as he turned to walk away, with Mei right behind him.

Two days later, the crowd cheered and applauded as the president of the pokemon league handed Naruto the trophy declaring him as the champion of that year's pokemon league, while all six of Naruto's pokemon stood behind him the first was Mei, followed by Kura, after that was Luna his Sneasel, followed by Shion his Gardevoir, his fifth pokemon was Itachi his Gallade, and his final pokemon was Luca his Lucario.

"Well you guy's, right now we're the champs of this year's pokemon league but there's more to come, so shall we leave this party?" he asked getting a nod from all of them before they teleported out away, shocking the crowd.

**Alright everyone thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed, this is the second of the five challenges I took from Challenger. thanks for reading and please review.**

**Kyubi's main human form is Kushina, main Kura short for Kurama**

**Mewtwo's main human form, Mei Terumi, name Mei**

**Sneasel named Luna**

**Gardevoir named Shion**

**Gallade named Itachi**

**Lucario named Luca**


End file.
